Coup dur pour le Shinsengumi
by Nakayama Ayano
Summary: Le Shisengumi est en conflit avec le Mimawarigumi, ce qui déclenche un combat. Le Shisengumi va gagner, mais à quel prix ?


La bataille est dure pour le Shinsengumi. Il fait chaud, un soleil de plomb tape fort. Les membres du Shisengumi mènent un combat sanglant contre les membres le Mimawarigumi dans un terrain vague de la ville d'Edo. Il y a beaucoup de morts, une vingtaine du côté du Mimawarigumi et à peine cinq du côté du Shinsengumi. Okita Sougo, fait face à Sasaki Isaburo. Sans prendre peur, le capitaine Okita entame un enchaînement de coup et parvient à toucher l'ennemi à plusieurs coups. Sans un bruit, un membre du Mimawarigumi donne un gros coup de katana dans le dos de Sougo et se dernier s'écroule au sol. Hijikata Toushirou, le vice-commandant voit le capitaine Okita au sol et il remarque qu'il ne bouge plus. Il pense qu'il est mort mais ce n'est pas sûr, peut-être qu'il respire encore. Mais là n'est pas le moment, il faut à tout prix vaincre les ennemis. De longues heures se sont écoulées et cette guerre prend fin par la défaite du Mimawarigumi. Yamazaki, le chef des espions se précipite vers Sougo, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il a reçut le coup. Kondo, le commandant et Hjikata se placent autour du corps du capitaine qui est resté couché sur le ventre. Yamazaki retourne le corps de la victime et constate qu'il respire encore. Pour lui sauver la vie, il faut qu'il ait des soins de toute urgence. Le vice-commandant porte Sougo sur son dos jusqu'à la voiture. Arrivé au véhicule, Kondo ouvre une des portes arrière et Hijikata dépose le corps de du blessé sur la banquette arrière et le porteur ferme la porte. Il s'installe au volant et ordonne au chef des espions de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Evidemment Yamazaki n'a pas le droit de désobéir, alors il s'assit sur le siège côté passager. Hijkata tourne la clé, le moteur de la voiture est en marche et les deux membres du Shinsengumi sont en route, direction le centre hospitalier d'Edo. Pendant la route Sougo a reprit connaissance, ce qui rassure ses collègues.

Arrivés sur les lieux, Yamazaki et Hijikata aident au blessé à marcher. En entrant dans le hall, l'hôtesse de l'accueil voit le mauvais état du capitaine Okita, et se précpita sur le télephone afin qu'elle puisse prévenir un médecin. Après ce coup de fil, un médecin vient voir la victime et constate une blessure profonde dans le dos qui saigne beaucoup. Le médecin envoie un message à ses collègue pour qu'il ait de l'aide. Sans longue attente deux collègue sont arrivé avec un brancard. Hijikata aide Sougo à s'allonger dessus et les médecins l'emmène au bloc opératoire pour le recoudre afin de stopper l'hémoragie.

Après plusieurs longues minutes d'attente, le chirurgien annonce une bonne nouvelle aux deux membres du Shinsengumi. Il dit que leur collège va s'en sortir et que en ce moment il est en réanimation. Le chirurgien propse au vice-commandant et au chef des espions d'aller voir le capitaine Okita et les deux font un oui avec la tête. après avoir traversé des couloirs labyrinthique en suivant le chirurgien, les trois personnes arrivent devant la porte de la chambre de réanimation où se trouve Sougo. Hijikata ouvre la porte, entre dans la pièce suivit par Yamazaki et le chirugien. Les membres du Shisengumi sont en train de regarder leur collègue avec une perfusion de sang, un électrocardiogramme relié à la poitrine, un masque à oxygène posé sur le visage et un bandage qui recouvre la poitrine jusqu'en bas de l'abdomen. Cette scène attriste beaucoup Hijikata et Yamazaki, il ont même faillit avoir les larmes aux yeux. Le chirurgien demand aux proches du patient si ils veulent rester un moment avec le patient et ces derniers ont répondu oui. Les collègues de Sougo prennent une chaise chacun, Yamazaki se place à gauche du lit et Hijikata à droite et le chirurguen sort de la pièce laissant seuls les membres du Shisengumi. Personne ne parle, quel est l'interêt de parler à un quelqu'un qui n'entend pas et qui ne peux pas répondre. Dans la chambre règne un silence de mort, on peut seulement entendre le bruit que fait l'électrocardiogramme. Pour rompre le silence pesant, le vice-commandant pose des questions au chef des espions:

\- Sais-tu dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? Dans combien de temps va-t-il être libéré ?

\- Hijikata-san, ne peux pas répondre, seul le destin nous le dira.

\- Va-t-il s'en sortir ?

\- Comme l'a dit le chirurgien, il va s'en sortir. Je suppose qu'il aura une cicatrice à vie mais le plus important c'est qu'il s'en sorte.

\- Tu as raison Yamazaki.

Au bout d'une heure, ils décident de rentrer au QG. Ils sortent de la pièce et disent au chirurgien qu'ils s'en vont. Ils se disent au revoir et les deux soldats sortent de l'hôpital et se se dirigent vers la voiture de fonction.

A leur arrivée au QG, ils se font interpeller par le commandant. Kondo, inquiet de l'état du capitaine Okita pose de nombreuses questions à Hijikata:

-Toushi, est-ce que Sougo va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui il va s'en sortir

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore. Pour l'instant il est dans le coma.

\- Sais-tu quand il va se réveiller ?

\- Je l'ignore Kondo-san

Il est l'heure du repas. Tous les soldats sont dans la caféteria. Ils n'ont pas faim et font une tête d'enterrement, car ils sont inquiet au sujet du capitaine Okita. A la vu du visage des membres du Shinsengumi, le commandant se lève de table et se place au centre de l'immense pièce. Il prend une grande inspiration, ouvre la bouche et se met à prononcer ces mots:

\- Je sais que vous tous inquiets à propos de Sougo ! Mais il va s'en sortir ! Il sera bientôt parmis nous et nous seront tous réunis de nouveau ! Alors, je ne veux plus voir ces visages triste ! Est-ce que c'est compris !?

Tous en coeur, les soldats hurlent un oui pour bien faire comprendre à Kondo qu'ils ont compris et qu'ils vont arrêter de faire des têtes de déprimé. Le commandant retourne s'assoir à sa place et continue de manger son repas.

La nuit tombe, c'est l'heure pour tout le monde de se coucher. Quand les membres du Shisengumi passent devant la chambre du capitaine, ça leur fait un peu mal au coeur. Hijikata se rend dans sa chambre, s'allonge dans son futon et s'endort instantanément. Quant à Kondo, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Pourtant il essaye de ne plus penser à Sougo mais c'est impossble. Son nom et son visage est resté dans la tête du commandant pendant toute la nuit, alors il n'a pas dormit.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, trois médecins sont regroupés autour du capitaine Okita qui vient de faire un arrêt cardique. Un d'eux injecte de l'adrénaline mais le coeur ne bat toujours pas. Le deuxième fait des massages cardiaques, mais toujours rien. Et le dernier untilise de défibrilateur...le coeur ne repart pas. C'est à ce moment qu'ils ont compris que Sougo ne réveillera pas. Le médecin qui avait fait des masages, prit un drap et recouvre le corps et deux autres emmenent la victime à la morgue. A la morgue, le légiste met le corps dans un des casiers réfrigéré de la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, le téléphone de la chambre de Kono sonne. Il décroche et commence à parler:

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Bonjour c'est le médecin de l'hôpital d'Edo. Etes-vous Kondo Isao le commandant du Shinsengumi ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Je vous appelle au sujet d'Okita Sougo

\- Ah ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Je suis dans le regret de vous annconcer qu'il est décédé cette nuit d'une crise cardiaque. Mes collègues et moi avons tout fait de ce qui était possible, mais en vain.

\- D'accord...je vois. Je vais informer mes soldats. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

\- Au revoir.

Le commandant raccroche le téléphone et se met à pleurer. Hijikata, qui passe par-là par hasard remarque que le commandant a le visage dans ses mains. Il frappe à la porte coulissante et entra. Il s'approche de Kondo et lui demande qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. Ce dernier ce redresse, regarde le vice-commandant dans les yeux et lui dit que Sougo est mort cette nuit. Même si ils étaient souvent conflit lui et le capitaine, il ne réussit pas cacher sa tristesse. Il sort de la chambre et se rend aux dortoir où se trouve les soldats qui dorment encore. Hijikata hurla et le hommes se réveillent en sursautant. Ils se demandent pourquoi le vice-commandant hurle de bon matin. Hijikata ordonne aux hommes de se rendre immédiatement dans la salle de réunion. Tous au pas de course, se rendent dans cette pièce et s'assoient. Le commandant qui est resté enfermé dans sa chambre, n'a pas le courage de se montrer devant tout le monde alors qui est en pleure. Un des soldats se demande pourquoi Kondo n'est pas venu lui aussi. Le vice-commandant se tient debout devant eux et se met à prononcer ces mots:

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer queqlue chose d'important. Cette nuit, le capitaine Okita Sougo a perdu la vie.

Quand cette mauvaise nouvelle tombe, tous les membres du Shinsengumi s'effondrent en sanglots. Impossible pour eux de ne pas pleurer.

Depuis ce triste jour, une minute de silence est faite à chaque repas et le Shisengumi n'oublie pas quel homme était Sougo.


End file.
